


The Aftermath

by VideogameLover



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideogameLover/pseuds/VideogameLover
Summary: After the events of Outlast 2, Blake thinks that he died, but how wrong he was, so he decides to check around for anything, anything that would make him think that they were not lying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic ever, so if there is any errors at all, please let me know. Later on I will probably do a Q&A sometime, so be ready for that, please enjoy. (If the chapters are too short, don’t worry, the other one’s will be longer. Also if it says chapters 1/1, don’t believe it, okay, i’ll keep releasing chapters for this.)

**Chapter 1: Blake wakes up**

Everyone thinks they know what happened after playing outlast 2, welp actually, they’re fucking wrong, here is the story about what happened AFTER the events of outlast 2. Our story begins in the middle of today, (or Tuesday) in the Arizona Mental Hospital, where Blake currently is right now. Blake is lying down on a bed with a baby in hand, sleeping, doing god who knows what in his dreams or whatever.

Then he wakes up.

Blake gasps as he says “Holy shit.” 

He then starts coughing and realizes that he is holding a baby in his hand, not realizing that there is a women over on the left side of where he is lying down. He then looks over to her.

“Who are you.” Blake says

“My name is Anna Banks, I’m part of the group that pulled you out of the village that you were paralyzed in.”

“Paralyzed, and the world hasen’t ended?”

“Yep, you were paralyzed, and what do you mean by the world has ended or not?”

Blake then gets up from his bed quickly and pushes Anna up the wall. “Listen here, Anna, the world  has  ended okay, I’m supposed to be dead, the baby is supposed to be dead, everyone is supposed to be dead.” Anna then pushes Blake back on the bed. “First of all, shut the fuck up, second of all, the fucking world hasen’t ended, okay, and last of all, what fucking baby, I don’t see no baby that’s crying like a little bitch anywhere.”

“Wait, what.”

“See for yourself.”

It was then that Blake looked at the bed and saw that Anna was right, there was no baby on the bed. “Maybe...maybe it’s somewhere in the room.” Blake said before looking around the room and then finally realized that the baby wasn’t real. 

“So, now you realize it now?”

“I...I could’ve swore I saw the baby was there.”

Flashback Time!:

Lynn screams and cries in pain by having the baby, having said, “Wait, something’s wrong, it hurts too much.” The baby then finally got out of Lynn’s body, not screaming anymore, Lynn looked at where the baby was supposed to be and Blake.

There’s nothing there.

“There’s nothing there.”

“That’s what Lynn said when I was holding the baby, but I didn’t think that she was telling the truth, I thought that she was just going batshit crazy.”

“Or maybe you were being batshit crazy at that time.”

Blake then realizes that basically all of the villagers were all crazy and that they thought there was a baby there, and that it was the Antichrist, Blake was also believing that there was a baby to.

“I can’t believe it, this whole time, it was just some stupid thing that all the people in that village, including me, went crazy over.”

“How could I be so stupid.”


	2. Things may be different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake turns some evidence into the police station, and gets on the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’m sorry if this one is short, I’m going to make another chapter, but it’s going to be a note from me

Blake has to stay at the Arizona Mental Hospital for a few months because he still needs to be calmed down a bit because of his wife, Lynn. He didn’t want to, but he has to. When he left, he was going to bring his camera so that he could send the evidence to the police station. “Well Blake, I guess it’s goodbye for now.” Said Anna. “What do you mean.” “I mean that you still are going to see around some places sometimes, so it isn’ t going to be really goodbye.” “Well look, I’m going to the police station to present the evidence, okay.” “Then I’m coming with you.” “No, I just want to do this on my own, please.” “...Fine.” Blake started walking away, trying to find his way to the police station. As he walked away, he started noticing that he was looking around and seeing some things that were new and different from the last time he was in Arizona, but he just kept walking to the police station.

: )

When he got there, he ran straight through the entrance to give the officer the evidence. “Hello, I’d like to report some evidence, please.” “Please state your name and date of birth.” Blake gave his name and date of birth to the officer that was sitting in front of him. “What’s the evidence you are trying to report right now, sir.” Blake set the camera down on the counter. “This camera, sir.” The officer takes the camera and looks at some of the evidence and shows shock on after some stuff he saw. “Wait, wait, wait, you are the Blake Langermann?” “Um, yeah.” “You are the only survivor from that village, the one you were in on the videos.” “That’s apparently right.” The officer goes to the back to get to the chief of the police to tell him about what he had just found out “Chief sir, Blake Langermann is here.” “The Blake Langermann is here, right now?” “Yes, sir.” “Get the Arizona News Station on this, right now.” “Yes, sir.”

: )

Blake was going to be on the news after what happened at the police station, well that was good enough, at least he would be able to tell his story to everyone. “Everyone knows Blake Langermann, right? Well apparently he was presenting evidence of what he witnessed over through the hills of Arizona, where there can be a few things that people may not want to see in their lifetime. We’re going over to Helen right now, who is live on the scene with Blake right now, Helen, we’re going over to you.” A bunch of people were watching the live show on tv and some people went outside to where Blake was just to meet him. That is crazy enough. “Thanks Bill, we are here live from the police station, where Blake is right now. Blake sir, what did you experience that night at that village.” “Well Helen, that night was pure hell for me.” “What exactly happened there?” “Me and my wife Lynn were on this helicopter recording an intro for this show we were doing, then this bright light took the helicopter down, and I was still alive, and apparently, my wife was to. But it was crazy, my wife got killed later on when I thought she had a baby, but it was my mind messing with me. I went out the village and saw that people drank cyanide and poisoned themselves...then the sun..it grew larger, and I thought the end of the world happened, but I was wrong. I was later picked up by someone who was part of the police herself, Anna Banks, she was with me at this mental hospital, and I thought I was dead. I had to stay there for a few months to get myself and my mental health back on track.” “Wow, that is sad, I am so sorry about your wife.” “No, no, it’s fine. I’m just glad I’m out of that hellhole.” After the news, Blake wanted to get his life back on track and say fuck it and just get out of Arizona all together. Blake knew he was going to be alright. He was alright.   
: )


	3. Author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes

I am sorry that the second chapter to my fanfic isn’t long enough, I didn’t really have that many ideas for this story. I wanted to make this cause I felt like it was going to be a good story.

However, out of this, I am making a new fanfic, I have been copying and pasting notes to the website, so while I was making this, I was doing a side project that was about the game Just Shapes and Beats. I have made about 2 chapters and I will make more, however the first chapter I don’t feel like it’s that long, so I will edit it a bit then post that, and maybe after posting a second chapter, I will make a Q&A for everyone who has been reading, so be ready for that, but as always, I will see you guys later


End file.
